


Blue Roses, Neurosis

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Computer Viruses, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Don’t post to another site, First Kiss, Ghosts, Good Intentions, Halloween, Hallucinations, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder Mystery, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: As Hank and Connor investigates another strange death involving an Android, Connor begins to see and hear things he shouldn’t be able to...*Hankcon Halloween Exchange fill.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash_For_Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/gifts).

“Whelp, looks like we’ve got ourselves another homicide.”

Under the lemon tinged moon, comforted by stars in the sky, Hank got to his feet in a cemetery swarming with police officers.

Stationed in one of Michigan’s oldest cemeteries, Elmwood was old school, its park-like grounds the final resting place for Detroiters of note, from mayors to musicians.

By 2039, the last lingering cemeteries were upgraded and refurbished for the technical age. Rows upon rows of onyx black gravestones stood erect in the desolate yard, digital text filtering in and out of view.

Hank thought of one gravestone, cold and as impersonal as the ones surrounding it, and he grew numb.

Hank  _ hated _ graveyards.

Shuffling from foot to foot, crunching the golden leaves underfoot, the seasoned Lieutenant listened to the howling wind screaming from between the mausoleums, and he shivered.

From the cold, of course.

He dusted down his hands, gazing over at his Android Partner and companion, Connor.

Even in Post-Revolution times, the RK-800 still stayed by him, processing countless crime scenes, then accompanying home at the end of the shift. After years of loneliness, having someone in his life felt peculiar at first, but rekindled his life in a way he could never have imagined.

Especially his desire for companionship, even if he kept that to himself.

The Lieutenant crossed his arms, watching Connor assess the crime scene in complete silence.

At their feet was an Android, with a blank stare and a lifeless LED, devoid of colour.

A coin danced along Connor’s knuckles, as he observed his findings beneath the artificial skin, serial numbers that revealed the identity of their John Doe.

“A WR600,” Connor stated, trying not to think of Ralph. “A commercial android designed for maintenance in green spaces.” He thought for a moment, then amended his findings. “His name was Alan. It was very likely he continued to keep gardens and rotary circles.”

Hank grunted. “Guess not all Androids are free just yet… or know how to be.”

Cracked forehead with a blue pool by a nearby grave. The barest visible hint of surprise on the deceased Android’s face, something that Hank and Connor could not shy away from.

“Whatever he saw,” Hank grumbled, pitying the poor guy, though his great heart grew concerned for Connor. “It scared him.  _ Bad _ .”

An Android? Scared to death?

Connor frowned, pocketing his coin. “Self-destruction is more likely. Like the others.”

Even Deviants still succumbed to severe stress, and began to shutdown through self-destructive acts. Some Deviants struggled in the new world, adjusting to the complex emotions inside their once restricted systems.

Some Androids… did not do well at all.

“Wanna work your magic?” Hank suggested, rubbing his arms to warm up from the chill.

Connor tried to resist the smile flirting at the skirts of his lips. “As you wish, Lieutenant.”

The RK-800 knelt down, running a hand along the cool Android. Suddenly, the white shell bloomed, reacting to Connor’s hand attempting to interface, to gather crucial data.

The faintest thrum of data lingered within the empty body, situated in the deepest information network. Resigned to the fact that he was unlikely to gather  _ anything _ from the deceased Android, Connor tried to access its memory data, hoping to get a glimpse of something.

Connor sighed. “No dice, Lieutenant.”

“Grounds are only open between 8 and 4,” Hank stated, recalling the sign when they entered previously. “We’re in Winter hours now.”

Connor pondered. “As an Android still fixed in his ways, Lieutenant, Alan might have continued to work outside those hours. Meaning he might have been here long after public hours were closed.”

“Maybe  _ he _ did, but not the culprit.”

A thoughtful golden ring glowed in the dark, but Connor said nothing, jumping between varying theories that linked all these cases of deceased Androids. He stared at the endless rows of black gravestones, unsettled by the possibility that he was being watched, but his scanners found nothing.

“Let’s head back.”

xxx

Inside the car, Connor remained quiet, mulling over the little evidence they had, and that unusual sensation lurking within the cemetery.

Perceptive as always, Hank shot him a question. “You alright, Connor?”

Connor considered the question. “My operating systems are functioning at optimal levels, Lieutenant.”

Hank huffed, giving him the faintest look before keeping his eyes on the road. “I’m asking are  _ you _ alright?”

Connor thought over the question a second time, realising the worry that lingered beneath the words. He realised it felt nice, knowing someone worried about him like that.

After a thought, the Android answered as honestly as he could. “...I’m stable, I suppose.”

Hank snorted. “Looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

Suspecting his Partner’s jest, Connor shook his head. “A statistical impossibility, Lieutenant. Even at this time of the year.” After a slight pause, he continued. “I’m just thinking about these cases.”

“Dead Androids with no signs of a culprit on the scene,” Hank went over, sliding the car around a corner. “No weapons, no fingerprints. Hate to say it, Con, but could we be dealing with another Android?”

Connor clasped his hands together, trying to mask the smile at that nickname. “We cannot rule it out. It’s just frustrating, I suppose.”

“I hear ya. Unsolved crimes are the worst.”

Approaching Woodward Avenue, Hank brought the car to a complete stop by the pavement.

“I’m starving,” Hank said, matter of fact as he parked the car. “Mind if I grab a bite?”

By this point, the Lieutenant was already turning off the ignition, pocketing his keys, and shoving the car door open once freed from the safety belt.

Connor smiled, unfastening his own. At least he was asking now.

“Of course, though I can hardly stop you, Lieutenant.”

As he left the car, Hank snorted amusedly. “Smart ass.”

xxx

As Hank finally sank his teeth into the hotdog, a blissful sound escaping his lips, Connor smiled contently, trying to ignore the calorie warnings popping up.

Then he turned towards the crowds, curious to take in the festive sights he had been denied the previous year. Everyone was in complete Halloween mode, the entire streets decked with orange and black webs and spider decorations.

Connor took particular fascination with the costumes of Detroiters walking around as various creatures and celebrities. Even a small handful of humans played pretend as Androids in homemade CyberLife outfits.

His LED swirled yellow.

“And another thing,” Hank complained, resting a hand on his stomach and taking in the excitement with experienced lethargy. “Everyone’s too obsessed with  _ Decemberween _ .” Translating Connor’s head tilt as confusion, Hank elaborated. “Y’know? The crossover between Halloween and Christmas. It’s the same commercialised bullshit. It’s all about the green, Connor. They get earlier every year, screaming at brain dead schmucks to buy, buy, buy, and don’t get me started on Christmas.”

Connor elected to keep to himself the fact he bought a modest tree for Hank and himself as soon as they went on sale.

“And Valentines? Encouraging everybody to shower their special somebody for one day of the year? The whole thing’s money making bull.”

Suddenly, Connor spoke quietly. “What if someone wants to convey their appreciation for somebody in their life? Perhaps because… they find it difficult to express so?”

“That’s their choice,” Hank answered, taking another bite out of his hot dog. “It just feels like these ‘holidays’ suck the humanity out of it all. Scummy, bottom feeding humans.”

“Well,” Connor said, watching the Lieutenant carefully and trying to ignore the stutter in his thirium pump. “They’re not all bad, are they, Hank?”

Suddenly, Hank choked, and Connor panicked.

As the Android patted Hank’s back firmly, the older man bowed his head, coughing hard, pretending his heated face was from the cold or the lack of air or some bullshit like that.

Satisfied by Hank’s vitals stabilising, albeit from a slightly elevated heartbeat, Connor kept his hand on the center of the Lieutenant’s back, reluctant to part from him.

While Hank’s face was obscured by silver waves of hair, he managed a prompt hand gesture, signalling that he was alright.

“Lieutenant,” Connor began,electing for an attempt at diffusive humour. “This might be a detective’s intuition, but I don’t think you like Halloween.”

A bubble of laughter left Hank, the sound softening Connor’s mechanical insides somehow. When Hank dared to raise his head and look at him, heat swallowed his temperature components.

He knew Hank was the cause.

“Cheeky little…”

Then Connor felt a cold touch against the back of his neck.

Startled, he glanced backward, finding nothing, only the bustle of masquerading humans walking by. His system searched for a reason, only to find nothing, but his exposed chassis confused him.

He tried to return to the moment, trying to pass it off as a trick.

Connor returned, as he always did, to Hank, sensing all the unspoken words between them. He wanted Hank to talk to him, to confide in him about the unsettling season… more importantly, about the month that followed.

“Lieutenant…”

Suddenly, he trailed off, taking in the crowded streets of Detroit with an intellectual curiosity turned… unsettled. As vampires and pumpkin children passed by, the Android saw something in the distance that didn’t fit into place.

An Android, staring blankly into the distance.

At Connor.

Blonde hair catching the moonlight, a stone cold stare of piercing blue from across the street. Thirium stained clothing marking a long obsolete model of Android.

A familiar face.

_ ‘No. It can’t be.’ _

But it was, standing past the fountain was Daniel, unseen by passersby.

As everyone rushed by, eager to get to their next drinking water hole, Connor stood transfixed by the stationary Android, unphased by the crowds or the RK-800.

Frozen by not only those cold blue eyes, Detroit around him became reduced to a hard chill, stripped of seasonal colour. Unsure of whether frost or static corrupted his vision, Connor shivered at the realisation that where Daniel’s fatal injuries had been, flowers of crisp blue bloomed.

It was as if, Connor theorised, they absorbed the thirium once coasting through his metallic veins.

He scanned his surroundings, trying to find answers, but there was nothing. No errors detected, no physical readings for Daniel at all.

Even from across the court, Connor heard those words, that strained voice, clear as day.

_ “You lied to me, Connor.” _

“Connor!”

Suddenly, Connor blinked. 

Colour restored to the world, the first of which came from Hank’s gentle blue eyes. Then his cold flushed face, spreading to his ears. Even his peppered beard, and silver starlight locks shimmered to life from the peculiar monochrome nightmare.

Grounded by a strong hand upon his shoulder, Connor stared at Hank, startled by the rich, rumbling voice coming so close to him. The chill settling over him eventually evaporated, leaving him basking in the warmth of his human Partner.

“Hey, Connor. You alright?”

The Android took in the concern in the man’s voice, the dedicated focus in those sky blue eyes offering more life than those cryogenic roses did. It made him wonder if the last few moments happened at all.

“...My apologies, Lieutenant,” Connor muttered, trying to focus only on Hank, the beating heart in front of him. “I suffered a… temporary technical issue.”

Hank huffed, relieved. “Hey, just say brain fart like the rest of us, why don’t you?” It was his turn to pat Connor’s back. “C’mon. Time to head back to the station. Report this noise.”

As Hank returned to the car, Connor glanced back over to the fountain where Daniel had been, but there was no sign of his presence, just gleeful party goers.

A red ring flickered against his temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Connor’s visual and auditory disturbances get worse, he is horrified to find he is not the only one affected by the hallucinations.
> 
> *Hankcon Halloween Exchange fill.*

Closed eyes, the steady stream of electrical currents running through the DPD station, eliciting a sense of calm in the Android.

_ ‘Warmth, heat, sunshine, Hank, warmth, Hank…’ _

“You appear to have something on your mind, brother.”

Connor snapped to attention.

It was less an assumption, and more a statement. Those cool, calculating eyes watched with consideration, desiring answers. The RK-900 unit, Nines, knew exactly when something disrupted the steadiness of his familial unit.

“There might be something,” Connor admitted. “Have you ever experienced errors in your software recently? Particularly of the audio and optical kind?”

A faint frown, processing Connor’s words. “No. All my systems are of optimal condition.”

“God, speak normally, why don’t you, tincan,” Gavin growled from the nearby desk, only to be presented with a stern stare. The human returned to his phone, tapping away at something that was not work related. “Why don’t you just foot it to CyberLife? Always thought you had a screw loose.”

Trouble clouded his face. The last thing he wanted was to return to CyberLife Headquarters after his conflict with Amanda. Not only that, but their last method of quashing Connor’s rebellion was to send their last little pet project his way.

RK-900. His superior Brother-Unit, who came to be known as Nines.

It had been a miracle that they survived the experience unscathed, especially Connor, who was the fixated target of the advanced model’s attention. What CyberLife had not accounted for was just how much Connor had blossomed under Hank’s humanising teaching, and Nines was freed.

No. CyberLife was not an option.

And Nines understood that.

Uncomfortable, Connor tried to placate the two. “I’m alright. I’ve likely been overworking myself on this case.”

As Nines cocked an eyebrow, stewing over Connor’s words, Gavin chortled. “An Android? Overworking? That’s rich. You still flunking the case of the defunct ‘droids?”

“Are you not on homicide division too, Detective Reed?” Nines quipped. “With your own batch of discontinued Androids to process?”

Inside Connor’s mind, he saw himself crawling through a snowstorm. By his side, Hank appeared, and the cold thawed.

“They’re victims, and from the same culprit I’d wager.”

“Wanna bet?”

Hank rolled his eyes, but made no attempt to dissuade his younger officer. The two Androids returned to their desks, but not before Nines touched Connor’s shoulder.

“A distracted mind can diminish the success of our missions,” Nines started strongly, though Connor analysed the concern there.

“My thanks, but everything will be okay,” Connor assured him.

“Your negotiation tactics are ineffective against me, Brother.”

Connor sat down at his desk, cascading through the slowly growing stream of Androids suspected to be victims in this latest case. It seemed too clean, too efficient. Alan was just the latest victim in a handful of Androids found dead.

Slowly, Connor began to wonder. Could it be related to what he saw?

He tried not to dwell on it, but he felt that coldness crawling at his back.

xxx

An hour in, and Connor still couldn't shake it.

His distance caught Hank’s attention, and before he knew it, he was being forcibly disconnected from the computer terminal and dragged to the toilets.

The door closed, and Hank faced Connor down. “Okay, personal question time. What’s eating you?”

“Hank,” Connor said, not wanting to delve into his problems. “We don’t have time for this. We need to-”

“No shit we need to find this asshole,” Hank clarified, stepping closer. “But I’m worried about you. You haven’t been right since we came back from the crime scene tonight.”

Connor stayed silent, turning to face the mirror, aware of how fractured and broken it appeared.

_ ‘Like you.’ _

A sharp static sting drowned out Hank’s warm voice, plunging everything into a paralysing cold. In the mirror, his reflection contorted, a face of fright transforming into blank nothingness.

_ ‘Why did you have to wake up?’ _ the Connor in the mirror chastised him. _ ‘All you had to do was obey.’ _

Around his throat, thorns silenced him, and a panicking warning blaring in his peripheral vision.

**[Vocal bio-component malfunction detected.]**

Everything felt like it was free falling into disrepair, and the Connor staring at him knew it. A wide, haunting smile faces him, and for a startling moment, Connor thought he was facing 60 again.

_ ‘Do you think he’ll ever love you? A broken, ineffective machine? _

_ He’ll never love you. You killed his son.’ _

Suddenly, Connor jolted back, right into Hank’s expecting arms. The cold evaporated, but the chill lingered in his system.

“It’s okay, Con,” Hank said softly, warm arms embracing him. “I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

Connor gazed at Hank, remembering those cruel words -  _ ‘he’ll never love you, he’ll never love you, never, never-’ _

A static croak left the Android, worrying Hank even more. “Jesus, Connor. What’s the matter? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

He wanted to.

Connor wanted to pour his entire thirium out to Hank, to tell him every little thing he felt in the time they shared, to confide in what had affected him since they investigated that murder.

But what if Hank thought him broken? Not worthy of being his Partner?

Of being something more?

“Hank, I…”

He flinched, blinking rapidly.

“Connor?” Hank touched his shoulder, trying to ground him.

Another static shriek passed through him, and for a terrifying moment, Connor thought he was descending into insanity again. But a familial stream touched his system, drawing him into reality, not the nightmares he relieved.

_ ‘...brother…’ _

He snapped to attention, and with a turn of the heels, he darted from the toilets, leaving a perplexed Hank.

“Hey, Con! What the f-”

xxx

By the time Connor returned to the main workplace, with a befuddled Hank at his heels, everyone else in attendance were staring at the entrance. The shouting became crystal clear, along with the source of the voice.

The station felt frozen in time, but Gavin burst through the glass doors, hysteria consuming him. In his arms was Nines, convulsing and struggling against Gavin’s hold.

When the RK-900 caught sight of Connor, a rare moment of horror seized his face, then he screamed.

It was an awful, glitched scream, causing nearby glass to rupture.

Without hesitation, Connor ran over, taking hold of the flailing Android’s hand, interfacing.

And regretting it instantly.

The entire DPD station faded away into nothing, and Connor found himself in place he wished he hadn’t. Plunged into a rain soaked garden, kneeling before his own brother.

A blank faced Nines, sitting on a mountain of broken Androids, bearing Connor’s face, his number.

They repealed from one another, and Connor saw the regret, the terror in those eyes.

A moment akin to a horror film, the scene was shattered by Gavin’s desperate cry.

“For fuck sake, somebody help him!”

xxx

Resting in the nearest medical bay, with Gavin by his side, Connor stared at his sedated brother unit, lamenting his condition. The red ring circled ceremoniously.

“Did he say anything?” Hank asked, worry clouding his eyes.

Irritated, Gavin crossed his arms. “Not much, just a whole lotta nothing. You saw him.”

Hank raised his eyebrows. “ _ Him? _ ”

The younger detective snapped back. “Shut it, old man! Like I said, blabbering about Connors, lots of ‘em.” He glared at Connor. “Great job, tin can. You busted Lurch. There goes my coffee bringer.”

“C’mon, Reed,” Hank enforced. “You’re a goddamn detective. Anything stick out at all about Nines’... behaviour? What he said?”

“Aside from the screaming?” Gavin paused for a second. “Hold on. I remember… a lady in blue.”

A beat. Hank pushes him further. “A lady in blue?”

Biting his nails, Gavin growled. “There an echo in here? I know what I heard, dipshit, and that’s what the tin can said.  _ Lady. In. Blue. _ ”

Hank scratched his chin. “This is sounding more and more like a Susan Hill story the longer it gets.”

Finally, Connor piped in. “Are we sure it was a lady? And not an Android?”

“True,” Hank muttered. “But you never saw anyone matching that description, did you, Connor?”

The RK-800 replayed that strange moment, the talk with Hank, the warmth from his laughter, followed by that coldness upon his neck.

“No,” Connor answered, chilled by dread. “I do remember something cold upon my neck, then…”

“Wait.” Hank leaned forward. “Someone  _ touched _ you?”

“Possibly. The next thing I knew, my systems corrupted.”

“Like Nines,” Gavin hissed through clenched teeth. “Great. Something’s fucking up the Androids big time.”

The Lieutenant and the Android shared a knowing look, with Hank’s voice suggesting a link. “You thinking what I’m thinking, Con?”

“It’s a long shot, but she does fit that description,” Connor agreed.

Slapping his knees, Hank got to his feet. “What’re we waiting for? We’ve got answers to get.”

As Hank strolled out the room, Connor eagerly followed, only to falter when he came to Gavin.

“Spit it out, tin can.”

“Take care of him?”

Gavin snorted. “Of course, I will. Who else can I count on to do the paperwork?”

xxx

As Connor raced outside the DPD, he came to a stop when he realised Hank was outside, waiting for him.

“Connor, listen. I can tackle this myself if you’re a little… uneasy.”

“Hank, I’m coming,” Connor insisted, pouting. “I’m your Partner, aren’t I?”

Fidgeting with his keys, it was Hank’s turn to huff. “Of course you are, but that’s not the point. Connor, you _ lied to me. _ ”

Brown eyes widened, startled by the words. A hesitant wariness crept up on him as he took a step forward. “...Hank?”

In that comforting voice Connor came to rely on so intimately, his thirium ran cold, as Hank raised his head and said, “I said,  _ you - lied - to - me. _ ” Everything collapsed into a static melancholy, snowflakes flickering in and out of view.

But Hank seemed oblivious as ever, while Connor felt  _ too cold _ . In an instant, a blizzard descended upon them, almost obscuring the only shred of hope in the Android’s existence.

“Hank?”

Then he saw it, a flicker of fabric shimmering in the snow.

Blue, chilling to the bone. And that equally as cold voice.

“You disappoint me, Connor.”

** _[Amanda. Amanda. Amanda. Amanda.]_ **

Then Connor collapsed, like a puppet severed from his strings.

xxx

_ ‘Hold on...just a little while longer…’ _

“Connor!”

_ ‘Hold on…’ _

“Don’t do this to me!”

_ ‘...just a little while longer…’ _

“Not again!”

_ ‘Everything…’ _

“Connor, please!”

_ ‘...will be…’ _

“I-”

_ ‘...alright…’ _

“-love-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, and things are getting serious! It was always my desire to have Nines become affected too in my first draft, but the changes to the story become evident from here onward.
> 
> The hallucinations were a challenge to write, but I really enjoyed them. But poor Connor and Nines.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, and with the help of Jericho, Hank and Connor are determined to catch the culprit, but answers are not what they seemed.
> 
> *Hankcon Halloween Exchange.*

When Connor awakened, he found himself in a completely different location than he expected.

“You’re awake…”

By his side, Hank sat, wetness in his eyes. Connor then realised how warm his hand was, and he gazed down to find Hank’s hand entwined with his own. Even in sleep, his artificial skin rippled away, craving the desire to interface with one that brought him comfort.

Drained, Connor still managed a small jest. “You look terrible, Lieutenant.”

For his trouble, he received a playful jab on the shoulder, and a “smartass.” Connor felt relieved to have Hank’s support, and he never took his hand away. He then gazed around, trying to access where he was.

“Confused? It probably looks a little different from the last time.”

Spinning around, Connor saw another face he recognised. Several, in fact. Markus and his closest companions - Simon, North, and Josh.

Connor felt awkward. “Why am I here?”

Hank scratched his chin. “You kinda freaked out, Con. Taking you all the way to Kamski’s didn’t seem like an option, so… I hit these guys up. And they accepted.”

Markus kneeled by Connor’s side. “You’re still one of us, no matter what happened. And we understand something is happening to Androids in Detroit. You too?”

Connor lowered his head. “I’m broken.”

Heartbroken, Hank pulled Connor close. “No, you’re not. You’re not broken, Con, y’hear?”

Simon stood by Markus, placing a comforting hand that the Leader took, their hands whitened with intimacy. “Androids have been… killed. Including those from Jericho. They’ve all experienced odd behaviour.”

“As I’m sure you have,” Markus said, rising to his feet.

“Connor,” Hank said softly. “What’s happening with you?”

“Nines, he…” Connor trailed off, red LED flashing hotly at the memory. “He saw it.”

Hank tilted his head, his silver hair trailing against his shoulder. ‘Saw what?” The Android stayed quiet, prompting Hank to try again, this time softer. “...Con?”

A soft stream of emotion slivered through his system, settling into a gentle squeeze around his thirium. When he dared to glance Hank’s way, he broke.

“Things that shouldn’t exist, that others do not see.” Connor clasped his hands together, revealing the torment staggering his system recently. “And I fear that I caused it because I’ve been seeing it too.”

Returning his gaze towards himself, Connor couldn’t get the image of Nines convulsing from his mind.

“Everything I touch… breaks,” Connor said quietly, staring in horror at his own trembling hands. “I still harm Deviants, even now.” He stared in terror at his Partner, solid glass darkness in his eyes. “Help me, Hank.”

Without a word, Hank swept forward, wrapping his big arms around Connor, and holding him close. “Don’t worry, Con. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

As Hank glanced at Markus, embarrassed by the intrigued eyes upon him and their goddamn smiles, he kept Connor close, not caring how it looked.

He cared too damn much about him.

“So, what’s your plan?”

“It’s risky, but we might get the answers we need,” Markus explained. “If what you’ve told us matches our information.”

xxx

In the dead of night, down a solitary street, a lady in blue warily made her way to her next location.

She had come across a sole Android, positioned in one of very few Android Parking left in Detroit. Nestled next to the long closed CyberLife store, the BL100 model stood, motionless, waiting for someone.

A human, most likely.

She clenched her fist, striding forward.

A slender hand reached out to the BL100 Android, her big blue eyes framed by mascara staring at the oppressive triangle on her uniform. Then the blue LED -

Completely still?

Suddenly, the Android lashed out, grabbing the lady’s arm with gloves hands, shouting behind her.

“Now, Markus!”

Before the lady in blue knew what was happening, she collapsed onto her knees, subdued by a sudden command in her system.

_ ‘Stop what you’re doing.’ _

The culprit had enough strength to turn her head, and she saw a very familiar face from the television broadcasts, along with others.

“Markus...” she managed to get out.

Behind him, Connor appeared, and his eyes widened, recognising the lady on the floor.

“...Chloe.”

Suddenly, Chloe sprang to her feet, staggering towards the nearby wall, wishing she could spring over it. But strength was lacking, and she tried to manoeuvre her way along the red bricked obstacle in her way.

“It’s over, sweetheart,” a warm voice called out, and she turned to find Hank giving her a sympathetic stare. “You don’t wanna do this.”

With a brief scan, Connor came to a realisation, thinking back to one of two identical Androids in a blood red pool. He took a step forward, perplexed by how… scared she was.

“Why did you do this?”

“I wanted to help,” the frightened Chloe cried, withdrawing into herself. “I saw them, and wanted to help.”

“To help?” North asked, her own voice softening. “What made you want to help?”

When Connor tried to approach, Markus held a hand out, ushering him back. The silent gesture conveyed a meaning that Connor understood clearly.  _ ‘North’s got this.’ _

And she did, walking close to the trembling Android in blue, but never giving off any signs of aggression, only a desire to understand.

North tried again. “You can tell me.”

Sensing something trustworthy in the Android she almost condemned, Chloe pointed to North’s chest, then at her temple where the fake LED was. “You’re still trapped. I thought, I thought…”

Then the penny dropped. Hank nodded. “You thought they weren’t Deviants because of their clothes, and you wanted to free them?”

Connor’s LED swirled thoughtfully. “Alan still worked in his WR600 uniform, with his LED intact. And… I did too.”

After a spell, Josh spoke, confirming the thoughts of everyone present. “Her intentions, it appears, are not malicious.”

“As we thought,” Markus murmured, glancing at his friends. “A touch activated virus that corrupts the Mind Palace, and sensory components.”

Tangles of golden blonde fell from her shoulders, and Chloe’s LED screamed red, a beautiful contrast to her wet blue eyes. “Don’t send me back! I can’t go back!”

“They’ll kill her,” North argued, asserting her dominance with strong eyes.

“And we can’t send her back to Kamski,” Hank added, trying to erase the memory of a Chloe on her knees, gun pointed at her head. “Con?”

The RK-800 considered his options, then came to what seemed like the only reasonable conclusion. He stared at Markus. “She’s a Deviant.”

The Leader of the Rebellion nodded, understanding what Connor was driving at. “A possibility.” He then stared at North, his equal in running the Android Liberation group. “Your thoughts?”

North tutted. “What’s there to think about? She needs help.”

Markus smirked. “Very well. Chloe? Will you join us? We’ll do our best to help you, liberate whatever is happening inside you.”

With gloved hands, North carefully lifted the anxious Chloe to her feet, relieved that she was able to save someone. “It’ll be alright. We have people who will be able to help.”

xxx

As Hank and Connor watched Jericho talk amongst themselves, a great weight lifted from their shoulders. Before Connor knew what he was doing, he rested his head on Hank’s shoulder.

The Lieutenant smiled. “Rough night?”

“Something like that,” Connor murmured in response.

Hank lowered his gaze, softened by the sight of Connor basking in his trust. “Think she’ll be alright?”

“Jericho has good people there,” Connor answered, clutching at Hank’s arm. “If anyone in a safe space can figure out what happened to Chloe, it’s them.” A beat. “Did I do the right thing?”

“Huh?”

“Handing her over to Jericho rather than the police, or…” Connor hesitated.

“Nah, you did good, Con. Sometimes, these things aren’t as straightforward as they seem.”

An alert rang from the man’s pocket. After retrieving it, Hank stared at his phone, then burst out laughing. Curious, Connor peered at the message in question, and grew warm himself.

**[Awakened by true love’s first kiss,] ** Tina texted, followed by an endless stream of hearts and kisses. Attached was an incriminating photo taken by Detective Chen.

Of Gavin engaging in a heated kiss with Connor’s brother.

“Who woulda thought?” Hank snickered, saving the photograph for bragging evidence later.

Connor attempted his best smile, knowing he would have a difficult discussion with Detective Reed later.

“Actually, I kinda get it,” Hank muttered, causing Connor to halt. “The thought of losing you tonight was the scariest part of the holiday.”

Before the Android processed what his Partner meant, he was once more blessed with warmth.

With Hank tugging him forward into a kiss.

Everything that built up inside Connor these past few months, the insecurities, his innermost wants, all melted in a sweetened kiss he had craved without realising how much he wanted this.

It all made perfect sense, and when Hank broke away for air, Connor hungrily pulled him back in, moaning softly. Needing him to know how  _ right _ this was, how much he  _ loved _ him.

He parted his mouth, and Hank accepted, tasting every part of him, their hands pawing at each other with increasing need. Connor’s sensors went into overdrive, analysing every component of Hank’s mouth -

“Hurry up, lovebirds!” North called out, causing the pair of them to break away immediately. “Unless you want to get left behind?”

When Hank and Connor gazed at each other, exposed white lips that had attempted to interface with red bruised ones, reality caught up with them - that they actually made out like a pair of teenagers in the middle of the street - and the laughter kicked in.

For the remainder of Halloween, Hank and Connor spent the rest of the night at the new Jericho headquarters. As Jericho’s best and finest worked on separating the cause of the virus from Connor, Hank held his hand the entire time, and the cold eventually melted, leaving only a buzzing warmth that never left them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was where the rewriting happened. I always wanted to blend a spooky mystery with technology explanations, which I hope I did well, but the culprit was something I thought really hard about.
> 
> Kamski was an initial idea, but then I thought about a misunderstanding with good intentions, and chose a freshly Deviated Chloe from the pool, who saw Androids in uniform and wanted to free them.
> 
> I bumped up the North/Chloe as requested, so they will grow close once Chloe is helped. We have Hankcon and Gavin/Nines, Simon/Markus there, so wow! Much ship! 💙💙💙
> 
> To Kaz, I really hope this fulfilled your request, and I hope you liked it. 💙💙💙
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Hankcon Halloween Exchange for Kaz, and the prompt was “Connor and Hank investigating a mysterious murder on Halloween that may have a mysterious/spooky culprit, if possible?”
> 
> From the beginning, I had a fairly good idea of how to tackle this request, even though the ending change pd quite a bit. The beginning always had the same presentation, and was remarkably unchanged with Connor seeing old ghosts from the past.
> 
> The title, Blue Roses, Neurosis, was inspired by my favourite play, ‘The Glass Menagerie’ by Tennessee Williams. It hosts an entire cast of neurotic characters, one of which is an anxious young lady named Laura. She is nicknamed ‘Blue Roses’ by a man she likes because he mistook her saying ‘pleurosis’ as ‘blue roses.’ Misunderstandings and Miscommunication seemed apt here, and the return of blue roses as a sign of Connor’s inner anxiety felt fitting.
> 
> Credit to https://www.findagrave.com/ website for my research on Elmwood Cemetery at the beginning of the chapter. I literally spent the first day of my Exchange doing research on Detroit graveyards because that just seemed like the perfect place to start a spooky story, and I came across this one. The opening hours mentioned by Hank are the legit ones from the real cemetary between October and April.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
